


Hey Don’t Do It Please

by Pchan2017, The Laughing Revenant (Pchan2017)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Suicidal, Reader suffers from depression, Reader-Insert, So are a lot of skeletons apparently, Suicide Attempt, multiple attempts, reader is female, tags and rating subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/The%20Laughing%20Revenant
Summary: Inspired by the song My R, the reader just wants to end it all, but keeps finding someone in her way each time.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 80





	1. I Couldn’t Care Less Either Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by My R, Hikaru Station (At least that is what Google says anyway!), I do not intend for this story to be as lighthearted as some of my recent works, also not sure how far this story will actually go, but I want to get it out of my head already!

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming, it was just the sort of day to say to hell with it. For a long time now, you had been fighting this same old battle, time and time again you had talked yourself out of it, or confided in someone you might have at one time called a friend. Those days however, were behind you. Why did you even think that moving across the country would take you away from all the pain? All it did was isolate you further.

Perhaps it was your medication needing to be reevaluated, maybe it was just one bad day that would pass, who knows, All you knew, was that you were numb inside from all the years you had fought this fight. You figured you might as well get it over and done with, since you were already dead inside, a corpse walking around, just waiting to be lowered into the earth. 

It wasn’t hard to find a place, surprisingly so actually. People would be surprised at how often those doors which should be locked actually aren’t. It was rather nice actually, from where you stood, looking down over the guard rail. The wind was blowing, whipping your hair about, and for once you could just breath.

Closing your eyes one last time, ready to climb over and let it all go, you paused as a small sniffle caught your attention. Oh what the hell now?! A quick scan of the area found you staring at the back of some figure, you honestly couldn’t tell if it was man, woman, or monster with how long the heavy black coat they wore, reached down to their mud caked boots.

Fuck.. You had missed them when you came up here, they just had to be standing on the other side of the roof, their back turned to you, you would have never have known they were there, had you not heard them. Ready to shrug the matter off and go back to your business, your blood froze as you watched the figure swing one long leg over the railing.

“Hey wait! Don’t do it. Please!” You had now idea what possessed you to call out, nor what had you racing across the roof to latch onto their coat and pull them back. The pair of you crashed to the ground, and you found the figure who had almost shared a plunge with you, to be something you had not expected at all. A monster, a skeleton to be exact.

Your heart broke as he pushed away from you, curling in on himself, trying to hide away in his coat, the memory would be forever etched in your brain. Those pin pricks of eye lights in large, dark sockets, with fat orange tears brimming at the surface.

“Hey.. Hey it’s going to be ok..” Like you were one to talk. Crawling over to the skeleton, you placed a hand on his shoulder, and soon found yourself pushed back against the roof top, his sorrow replaced with anger as he held a rather sharp bone close to your neck. How he had gotten a weapon out without you noticing, you had no idea. You gulped, trying to swallow down the lump in your throat from the surprise and unexpected fear you found when faced with the possibility of death again.

“The fuck, why the fuck did you have to be here?! Why do you even care anyway?! Just another monster to go and dust himself.. Why..” His voice wavered, his resolve melting, and in the blink of an eye, the bone faded and vanished.. Huh, so that must be magic. Drawing your arms up, you brought the skeleton down, to rest his head against your chest and cry it out, all the while tracing your hands along his back, even through all the layers he wore, you could feel the bumps and grooves of his bones.

“Hey.. Hey now.. Tell me something, if you did it, wouldn’t there be someone waiting for you? Someone just as sad, that they couldn’t say goodbye to you?” A tactic one of your friends had used on you in the past, and it proved effective once more. The skeleton hiccuped, sat up and ran the back of his sleeve along his dripping nasal cavity and eyes.

The pair of you sat and talked for a while, long enough for his tears to dry up and for you to get a bit of his story. His name was Slim, and apparently the surface had not been as kind as he had hoped it would have been. After all years of stress and worry over his brother’s welfare below ground, he felt unnecessary , unwanted, and unneeded anymore. His brother, Black, had done well for himself in the past three years. 

“M’lord..” The title threw you but you kept quiet as you listened. “He has made a name for himself in the fashion industry, and so quickly. Me? I just laze around the house. I feel like a burden to him..Yet, yeah.. I think you’re right, maybe I should talk to him.. Heh, thanks sweetheart, who knew a human would actually want me to stick around.”

He ruffled your hair, glanced at the time on his phone and excused himself, stating that he needed to get home, but before he left, he thanked you again, and exchanged numbers with you. 

Watching him duck down as he made his way back inside, he flashed a weak smile to you, one you returned, waving goodbye. Your heart felt just a little bit lighter as you watched him disappear. Maybe today hadn’t been your day, but at least it hadn’t been terrible either.

Giving him a few minutes, you soon were on your way home as well. Maybe things would look up, you could give one of your old friends a call… yeah, that actually sounded like something you would enjoy.


	2. This was an opportunity missed.

Three weeks had passed since your little encounter on the roof, and life of course had decided to kick you in the gut. For a couple of days, things had been fine, but as things always had to do, they went downhill fast. Little inconveniences, stress issues, and that small nagging voice edging you closer day by day. 

It was time to revisit your escape plans. The roof was no good, you didn’t have it in you to face Slim again if he was going down the same dark path, instead you took a cab to the edge of town, tipped well, and hoofed it the rest of the way. There was a rather large bridge between your new city and the neighboring one, overlooking a murky river below. You could only hope it was high enough up that you wouldn’t be aware of anything when you hit the water.

Your faded blue sneakers thud against the sidewalk as you made your way up, your mood dipping lower and lower with every step. You just had to make it to the middle, the highest point, and then you could let all this pain just go. You were so tired of living with the constant reminder of how worthless you were.

As you reached your destination, slightly winded from your long walk, your eyes grew wide and that cold ball of lead settled in your stomach..Seems someone had yet beaten you to the punch again. Another monster, another skeletons.. What the hell? Was it just something in the air that was calling them out to jump from various locations? 

At least he looked a bit different from the last, you took stock of the melancholy figure, baggy orange hoodie that had seen better days, cargo shorts that appeared too big for his lanky frame, sandals.. But it was his posture that really spoke volumes to you. You knew that slouch well, you currently were mimicking it in your day to day life. The sort of slouch that says “Hey, look away, I’m not worth your time.”

You really hoped he was just admiring the water, but once again you felt your heart drop as he gripped the hand rail with determination, fuck not again! “For God’s sake please! Are you serious?! Don’t do it please!”

Here you were again, diving after some suicidal monster, tackling them to the ground and pleading as you latched onto his hoodie, for him not to go through with it. Of course this time you didn’t get as much time to talk with him, your little stunt being so public and all.

You had enough time to get his name of course, Stretch, and to hear his story, almost identical to the one Slim had told you, save for the fact his brother, Blue, was doing well in the security field, as a night watchman. 

By the time the cops and an ambulance had arrived, you had calmed him down enough to agree to go with them, you stayed behind of course, answering questions, having your information being collected, and told you that if anything came up, you would be called. 

Of course you didn’t say a word about your plans, one last glance at the water told you enough, this wasn’t your day either. Well, you could still make it home before nightfall, maybe tomorrow would be better.


	3. And just like that, there was someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing these out in one go. They really are short chapters, but I am fitting just what I want in each one, and well, I don’t want more than one encounter in each chapter. Things will slow down eventually.

A few more days had come and gone, everything was seeming bleaker by the day. You had failed to finish an overbearing workload and in return, had gotten chewed out by your boss and reminded just how replaceable you were.

That’s right, you were expendable. Replaceable, one in a dozen. You really didn’t have a place carved out for you in this world, did you? The rooftop of your apartment building had been no good, nor had the bridge, but maybe you could try your luck on a different method. 

The town you lived in, had several modes of transportation, one of which being the subway station. It would be easy, just step out, off the platform, and let the speeding train do the job for you. Virtually painless, or so you hoped. It wasn’t ideal, but then again, nothing in your life had been so far.

Scanning your card at the gate, you pushed through while the afternoon crowd shoved you onward, it would be good to have this over and done with. You were just so damn tired, so tired of being wrong all the time, tired of being sick and weak, tired of the panic attacks.. Tired of feeling worthless. 

Of course, fate seemed to be against you again. As you made your way up to the caution lines, warning you not to cross, you caught sight of yet another skeleton, what was it with you and these skeletons.  
Knowing full well why someone would be standing where he stood, you had only a brief moment to lurch forward as a loud blare of a horn and the chime of the arriving train alerted you. Grabbing hold of the hood of his parka you pull him back, once again meeting cold concrete, smacking your elbow good this time around.

A few people stopped to help you up, but most pushed past the pair of you, someone even grumbled about you helping the monster! The nerve of some people! As the train departed, leaving the both of you in a surprisingly empty station, you sat there, trying to find the words to talk to this soul you had just saved.

You had no idea what to say this time.. So you blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Are you just a bone head or what?! There has to be someone at home who would be crying their eyes..err eye sockets out to know what you just did.. Give me your damn phone!” You swiped up the phone from the bewildered skeleton, adding your number, and locating through his call history, someone by the name of Papyrus.

One frantic phone call later, you had a very tall, very upset skeleton there with you at the station, demanding to know what had happened. Of course you didn’t take it easy on this shorter skeleton, giving his, who you now knew to be his brother, a full description of the day’s events, leaving out your own plans of course, and was thanked profusely, your arm nearly shook out of its socket as he praised your good deed while shaking your hand.

Head down, buried into his parka, the skeleton known as Sans, muttered his thanks, and that he would call you if things went south, since you had added your number to his just for that reason. When it was all said and done, you had watched the pair walk off, Papyrus fretting over Sans and promising to call someone in the morning for help. You kinda wished you had a brother like that.. Really anyone who cared.. Maybe you would call your parents when you got home. Yeah, that actually sounded like a good idea.


	4. I just want to stop the scars that grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely the last chapter for tonight, sorry for how fast paced this has been, just something I wanted to finish before I got too tired to keep working on it. Also, please, if you are thinking of doing something harmful to yourself, there is help out there. Don’t do it, please.

The call home had been.. Disappointing, but then again what had you expected to happen? Sure helping someone else had made you feel better for a little while, but your parent’s demands for you to return home, their relentless expectations for you, and the way they just never listened to you, reminded you why you had moved away to begin with.

You carried that heavy weight in your soul for another four days, till finally you had enough. Jumping failed, the train had failed as well, your final option was on you. It wouldn’t be easy to find what you needed, but a little bit of research led you to a seedy looking part of town. Here you were able to meet up with someone, spend too much on substances that would be your one way ticket out of this life, and before long, you were walking down what you had thought to be an empty alleyway, to find a filthy patch of ground to just get it over with.. That was of course, before you tripped over a pair of skinny legs sticking out from behind some half crushed cardboard boxes.

Cursing, you scrambled up to your feet, ready to give the bum who had tripped you , a good earful when you stopped. Yes, it was once again a skeleton, but this time you may have arrived too late. You weren’t sure who he was, his plans, or much of anything, but you knew trouble when you saw it.

Propped up by the dirty wall behind him, sockets closed, a bit of dust at the corner of his mouth.. This was not good at all. Grabbing the fluff of his coat’s collar, you shook him, trying to wake him up.. No good. You couldn’t get him to come around, but the shaking had caused a small jingle, which you traced back to a dog tag on a spiked collar he wore.. Weird, but then again, given the past few weeks, you had seen weirder things.

Flipping the tag over, you found a name and a number. Not thinking about your own plans, you had your phone out, dialing it right away, and wished you had not held the phone so close to your ear. Whoever it was, had a voice that could grate cheese; it was so rough! Loud too.

Sitting by the fallen skeleton’s side, you waited on the line with the loud person on the phone, till a screech of tires caught your attention. Soon enough you found yourself staring up a long, tall, lanky frame, to a very stern but worried filled face.. Another skeleton.

Not waiting a second, he scooped up the smaller skeleton, and took hold of your arm, dragging you along back down the alleyway, to the street, where a shiny , red convertible waited.. And surprisingly, one of the skeletons you had met before. Sans. 

Sans was quickly out of the car and into the backseat with the skeleton, who he kept calling Red while holding his hands over him, Sans’ hands glowing green. You were ushered into the passenger seat as Edge, who introduced himself , cranked up the car and had it taking off at a breakneck speed down the road.

The thought passed through your head, a bit of irony if you were not mistaken, you had wanted to die, but not in a wreck! Iron grip on the ‘Oh shit!’bar, the small handle just by the window on the passenger side, you held on for dear life till finally the car pulled up in front of a hospital.

Watching, pale and with large, unblinking eyes, you observed as Edge carried his brother into the emergency lobby, while calling back for you to stay put. Yeah screw that noise. You had just unbuckled and was about to make a break for it, when a bony hand fell on your shoulder.. Ah shoot, you had forgotten about Sans. “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all I plan to write tonight, I may pick this up again later, who knows when. I do know that the following chapters will be longer, and not all written in the same evening X_X.. had to get the ground work settled on this story.


	5. Cheap Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooboy.. DId this take a bit of a break. Part of the reason none of my stories have recently been updated.. My wireless adapter borked. I had to wait for a new one to arrive and since I use google docs (and like an idiot had not downloaded the program to my pc.. I will fix that asap. Anyway, long story short, I had limited access, but I have returned!

The day melted away to twilight as you sat upon what had to be one of the world’s most uncomfortable plastic folding chairs, granted at least you had been handed a warm cup of coffee which had now long since gone cold, and the plastic wrapped sandwich on your knee had grown warm as you mulled over everything that had transpired in the past few days. “So, mind explaining how you just happened to show up like you do? As sweet as you are kid, can’t have you fallin’ for one of us bag of bones.”

Your owlish blink melted away Sans’ half hearted grin as he muttered under his breath about poorly planned puns when it clicked with you. Falling for.. Your plans to jump, well, if that hadn’t struck you out of the blue. Snorting, you covered your mouth with your hand and choked down far too much laughter for such a morbid joke.

Well, at least his smile was returning, even if it didn’t quite reach his sockets. Soon you were spilling your own story, and how it seemed fate had decided that skeletons had to be your Achillie’s heel when it came to trying to find a quick and easy escape.

A few sips of your coffee had you grimacing, of course.. Hospital cafeteria coffee was the worst. Setting the cup aside, you unwrapped the ungodly loud , crinkly plastic that housed your sandwich and took a bite, earning yet another grimace.. Honestly, who adds large chunks of celery to a perfectly good chicken salad sandwich? 

“Looks like you don’t give a cluck for the food.. Tell you what, next time, how about a burger, I know a place.” Don’t give a cluck? Well, that had you almost choking down the sad meal, thumping your fist against your chest to keep yourself from choking, you finally were able to gasp for breath and mutter “yeah, ok, sounds good.” This time, his smile seemed a bit more genuine.

Poor excuse for a sandwich and mediocre coffee soon disposed of, Sans checked in with his brother via text before leading you out of the hospital and into air that no longer carried such a heavy disinfectant stench, city air wasn’t much better but at least it no longer burned your nose.

Offering a hand, one you eyed suspiciously till the moment stretching between the two of you began to feel heavy and awkward, you placed your hand in his. “I know a quick shortcut but uh.. Don’t do that thing you humans do.. Ok?” You must have had a rather puzzled look over your features to earn a nervous chuckle from him. “The.. freak out sort of thing.”

“Why would I..” the breath was stolen right out of your lungs, the words died on your lips as everything went dark around you, well everything save for the burning bright eye lights of the skeleton whose hand you clung to. The chilling dark only lasted a moment or more, but when you were on the other side of this so called shortcut, it felt as though years had been scraped off your life. 

The first thing you did as you blinked back the tears, wheezing for breath, was jerk your hand free and give your best death glare while trying to catch your breath. “The.. FUCK?!” You barked at him, the skeleton had at least enough good sense to at least look ashamed, you weren’t sure how far that shame went, as he scratched at the back of his skull and shifted his gaze away from you. “Yeah.. sorry, magic. Usually I try to warn people but.. I needed to get away from that hospital as quickly as possible, sorry kid.”

Glancing around as his words clicked into place, your eyes grew wide, you most certainly were no longer anywhere near the hospital, from the few shops you were able to recall from previous trips to town, that dotted the busy street, you had to be at least halfway across town from the hospital in a matter of seconds! 

“Eh..no bones about it, just warn a body next time.” Your words carried only a little warning as you stepped aside to let an armored dog monster pass by, your gaze following the fluffball in iron as a door chime jingled. A bar? Well, Sans had mentioned a burger.. And you knew from personal experience, some bars actually have the best , yet greasy food. “Tell you what. You make it up to me by buying that lunch you promised, and I will forget that the cat got your tongue, deal?”

Catching his relieved grin from the corner of your eye, you did your best to suppress a small smile, you really felt as though you should make him sweat it out a bit longer, but the promise of good , or at least passable food was gnawing at both your stomach and mind.

Stepping aside to allow him to lead the way, you shoved your hands in your pockets and ducked your head down. New places were not your strong point but at .least you had someone you sorta knew with you, so this experience shouldn’t be too bad.

Several voices called out to Sans, to which he greeted and tossed back an quip or two, seems he was well known here. Making your way up to the actual bar, you had to admit the place had a rather homey sort of feel to it. It was much warmer inside, the decor was all simple but inviting, a lot of rich, polished wood and less cheap plastic as you were more accustomed to these days.  
The bar top itself was polished to a perfect sheen, reflecting your image as you perched upon a bar stool and placed your hands upon the smooth surface, your grimace returned for a moment as you caught sight of yourself.. Man you were a mess, the day had really done a number on you.. Eh, one more thing to chalk up to crappy days.

Your gaze did not linger there however, for soon a very bright glow came into the picture, causing you to trail your gaze up to just what illuminated the cozy bar. Your eyes grew wide as you took in the sight before you.. The man before you was on fire! Or.. made of fire? Your panic melted away swifted as a bony hand settled on your wrist, your gaze darting to Sans and back to the barkeep before you. 

“Grillby, I was just telling my friend here, how you sling the best burgers in town.” You couldn’t take your eyes off this creature, this monster known as Grillby, a literal embodiment of living fire. Yeah you were hardcore staring now, but who could blame you? Well.. a few could but to hell with them! You were intrigued and amazed.

Grillby on the other hand, must have been one of the most patient beings to ever walk this earth as he didn’t bat an eye, if he had any, at your reaction, but rather turned his attention to Sans. You were catching fine details the longer you looked, the way certain sparks of flame were set firmly in place, allowing you to read a bit of expression where one should be. Irritation.

You followed his raised arm and pointing finger to a bit of paper doubled over on itself.. Apparently a few times before being tacked to the wall near the register. Sans’ sheepish chuckle told you enough. “Dude.. how much of a bill do you owe here?!” Your exclamation startled both the skeleton and the elemental.

Rolling your eyes, you fished out your wallet and slid your card across the bar top. “ burger please. A single burger.” You suspected Grillby was amused from how his flames atop his head leapt a bit and flickered, his shoulders tensing in as though he were trying to compose himself. “Of course, one moment.”

“Hot jumping pancakes on a stick..” You hissed through your teeth once the elemental was out of sight. That voice.. It was deep, smooth, and had a faint crackle which brought up flashes of old memories, campfires so long ago.

A snort from your current companion at your side alerted you to the fact you had actually spoken aloud just then. Huffing, you crossed your arms on the bar and burned your head in them, trying to block out the growing embarrassment. “Hush, I was surprised was all!” 

Through snorted and choked back snickers, Sans patted your shoulder while you made silent promises never to help out certain skeletons ever again. “What, you got a flame for a certain blazing amazing monster? Does he light your fire? Oh please tell me this burning passion won’t go up in smoke!”  
Step one.. Murder skeleton.. Step two.. Die of shame.. He must have caught your growing irritation, soon enough his humor was dying down and his hand left your shoulder. Peeking out from your haven of sleeves and shame, you found his skull resting on his own jacket covered arms, watching you with interest glowing in those bright eye lights.

“You are an interesting one, I’ll give you that.. Now how about you come up for air and we actually talk?”


	6. Burger Fries and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of cancer, alcoholism, and death in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of cancer, alcoholism, and death in this chapter.

By the time your food had arrived you were well and done with the very idea of discussing what had brought you to this sorry state. Of course there was a ketchup slathered burger served to the skeleton next to you, it was a little stomach churning to watch him actually take a bite out of the dripping sandwich, but to each their own you supposed.

Personally, you had always preferred the bite of a spicy steak sauce over ketchup and were pleased to find one of your favored brands were available upon request. Of course you did the courteous thing of actually tasting your food before adding anything extra, thank you very much Sans, and found it almost didn’t need the extra zing. Hell, if you were being honest, it really didn’t, but you were a creature of habit after all.

Alongside the burger came a plate of steak fries, not the sort you normally would enjoy, way too much potato but eh, you would give them a try at least. “Holy hell..” You hissed between a scalding bite, unlike fries of this sort that you had tried before, the middle was not a soggy mess of potato starch, but a blend of just the right spices, and fuck if it didn’t seem that these had been twice fried? The texture melted in your mouth and was followed with little sparks of what you could only guess to be the magic associated with monster food, the sting from scalding your tongue vanished as the small pops and fizzles died down.

“..I am eating here every damn day!” Vow confirmed, reason to live, at least for now. You piled a few fries onto the patty of your sandwich and dug in. Sans watched your little display with a growing fondness, it was cute how your face lit up and showed every emotion that came out to play. You were so easy to read, most humans were actually, some were a bit more skilled in masking what was on their mind, but you. You were an open book, one that he was curious to keep reading.

Taking the time to enjoy his own food, he had a hunch that once your story started spilling, anything left on the plate would be left to go cold, and for the most part he was right. Three bites into his burger, and a small whimper rose up next to him. It had all been so much as of late, well, really as of the past few years. The slightly charred meat brought back some painful memories, memories you weren’t really sure you were ready to deal with.

It is funny how our senses latch onto things such as taste and scent, how one little trigger can unload a locked closet within the mind. The image flashed out before your mind’s eye in the span of seconds, but for you, it was a long trip down memory lane. A much younger you, enjoying an afternoon outside in your old home’s backyard while your little brother tossed a ball your way. Your father, dutifully manning the grill, those burgers couldn’t compare to the one in your hands right now, but the scent of charcoal and the just slightest over cooked edging of the sandwich brought it back.

Your mother, a woman who you had looked up to for so many years, approached your father with an unusual solemn expression, lines of worry wrinkling her brow and the corners of her eyes. They shared something, voices low so not to disturb you and your brother at play, but even as a child you were sensitive to the unease and tension building.

The memory faded for a moment, skipping ahead to later that evening, bellies full of corn on the cob, slaw, salad, and of course the burgers, you were doing the usual routine, helping your mom tuck your little brother into bed, even giving him a kiss on the cheek just as she did. After being ushered off to your own room, your nighttime routine cut short without a story or a glass of water, you crept out of bed and tiptoed your way down the hall. It was on that day, something precious broke inside of you.

“It’s cancer..” Two words that would forever change your family dynamic. At the time, you only had heard the word in passing, very rarely, you had no idea what was going to change, what you would lose.

The tears, fat and heavy, slipped from your closed eyes as it all came flooding back. Your brother’s disease, how your family struggled to get him all the help they could, eventually he lost his fight. After that, your family was shattered. Your mother blamed herself, turned to drink, trying to drown away the hole left in her heart. It was only a couple years later, your dad walked out, the divorce was quick but painful. In the end, you struggled to keep your own life afloat as you watched your mom drink herself into an early grave, and your father disappear from your life completely. 

Maybe that was when it all started to unravel, all the good in you turned sour. Staying with your aunt till you were old enough to head out on your own, you liked the woman well enough, but she was by no means a replacement for the family you had lost and you just couldn’t pretend to be happy a day longer.

Out on your own at eighteen, you skipped out on your parent’s dream for you of college, instead turning your attention to whatever job would take you. You finally settled on a cashier job at a local ‘megamart’ the sort of store that carried groceries as well as pretty much anything you needed, save for concern or respect for those who worked there.

Years of abuse from nasty customers, overworked, underpaid,and underappreciated topped the crap sundae that was your life, with what little medical coverage you had, you had sought out some professional help, but with what you could afford, it was a bandaid over a festering wound. 

Too many years had gone by now, to turn your life around. Perhaps that is why you had gone up to that roof to start with. Sighing, you set your meal down, pushing the plate away, drawing the skeleton’s attention with your actions.

“So.. Feel like talking about it, Kid?” You grimaced at the nickname, you were far from being a child, any innocence lost so long ago. “Eh, what can I say?” Your fake smile hurt, it was the same one you wore all day at work, only letting it fall when you were home in that cold, lonely apartment. 

“I really don’t have a lot going on, just messed up, you know?” You tapped your knuckles against the top of your head as you spoke. “Just some screws loose, I’ll be fine. Hey shouldn’t you be getting back to your friend? I’m certain the others are worried about you.”

Deep sockets, illuminated by specks of light narrowed, and you could feel your sins crawling up your spine, it was the heavy weight of his judgement that caused you to sink down into yourself and poke at your food. Who was he to try and pry anything out of you anyway? Not like you really knew him or anything.

“Kid, that isn’t going to fly with me. Now come on, what’s eating atcha?”


End file.
